


Merlin, These Boys are Idiots 5: Half Blood Prince, but Black is Back

by gabriellelupin_black



Series: Wolfstar: Through The Ages [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergent, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, M/M, Series, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, will add more tags as story goes on xx, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellelupin_black/pseuds/gabriellelupin_black
Summary: The Wizarding World is collapsing.The Order is overwhelmed.Hogwarts isn't really safe,and Remus, Sirius and Tonks are trying to co-parent.A canon-divergent retelling of the half-blood prince, Wolfstar style.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar: Through The Ages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829482
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Remus: The First Battle, Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic is here! This fic can be read stand-alone but I'd love if you checked out the rest of this series as well :))

**ONE MONTH LATER**

“SIRIUS! COVER LUPIN! NOW!” Moody yelled, his voice echoing through the concrete walls of the warehouse.  
Spells were flying left and right, jets of light aimed at the Order members who were fighting the death eaters off.  
oOo  
It had started that morning.  
oOo  
“There’s a warehouse. It has attack plans in it, but there’s dark magic surrounding the entire place. I don’t doubt that there’s going to be wards, anti-apparition wards for sure, but we need to get in there before tomorrow. Dumbledore has a source. An attack is coming, a big one, and it’s coming soon. We need to get ahead of this thing. This is what we’ve trained for. I trust in all of your abilities, you are bloody good witches and wizards, and if anyone can infiltrate this warehouse, it’s you. I won’t force you to participate, well, I would, but Dumbledore says I have to give you an out, so if you’re not coming, tell me now, or forever hold your peace,” Moody finished.

They were all sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place that morning. Remus hadn’t been to the pack for what seemed like ages, and Tonks was four months pregnant. Sirius was strong again, he’d regained his strength from before the veil, and the kids were back at Hogwarts. They were safe there, Remus reminded himself. Or at least he hoped that they were. Dumbledore was there, but not all the time. He’d been going on missions, but that’s all that Remus knew. The man was secretive about whatever it was he was doing, but Remus knew better than to question him. It had been a rough month for all of them. There was a lot of change, with everyone from The Order. The worst part, Remus knew, was that this was nothing compared to the change that was coming.One thing wouldn’t change, though. Sirius. He wasn’t going anywhere, and Remus was completely confident in that fact. He reached under the table and grabbed Sirius’ hand. He instantly felt a squeeze and knew that everything would be okay. It HAD to be okay. And if they had to save the Wizarding World, and perhaps the Muggle world too, then that’s what they’d do.  
Moody seemed pretty set on the idea of saving the world.

“…Or forever hold your peace.”  
No one spoke.  
“Good. We’re going to need all of you. There’s strength in numbers, and the more of us there are, the more confused the death eaters will become. Before I lay out the battle plan, does anyone have any ideas about how this should go down?” Moody asked. Obviously, Dumbledore had given him a talking to, because no way would Moody open the conversation up like this otherwise.“How about we all wear masks too? So they don’t see us? I found these great ones at John Lewis-“  
“Mundungus?” Moody interrupted.  
“Yes?”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
Mundugus retreated into his chair and crossed his arms, sulking.“Right. Does anyone have any ideas of value?”  
The room stayed silent, but Remus took a risk and spoke up. “Yeah, I’ve got one.”  
“Lupin?”  
“Yeah. I was thinking we could play it the way we did back in the First War when we raided that warehouse. Everyone in partners, with a designated task. In and out. Mainly on the defence, with a partnership on the offence. Just an idea,” Remus added nervously. He didn’t want to be shot down in a room of people he actually respected.  
“Huh,” Moody said. “That’s a surprisingly good plan.”  
“It is?” Remus gasped.  
“Yes, son, it is. You can help me partner people up. You know people’s strengths as well as I do.”  
Remus was awfully confused. He was being asked to run this thing? The fuck? He felt Sirius squeeze his hand and he looked to his left. Sirius nodded and smiled, mouthing ‘do it.’ So, Remus got up and stood next to Moody at the head of the table.  
“Hestia and Emmeline together. They balance each other out. They should try and collect the attack plans. Everyone else defends them,” Remus began. Moody nodded for him to continue. “Bill and Fleur. It makes sense, you always want to cover the one you love before yourself. You two could be on defence of Hestia and Emmeline.” Moody nodded his approval. “Dedalus and Sturgis and Elphias, but they should be there for backup mainly, to stun anyone who tries to escape. To block the exits. No offence,” Remus glanced at the three men, “but there are stronger wizards and witches who should be on the front line.”  
The three men nodded and smiled, Sturgis adding “None was taken, Remus!”  
Remus spared a glance at Moody, seeking approval to keep going. “All makes sense. Continue.”  
So Remus did. “Kingsley and Moody on offence. It’ll give the death eaters something to do, fighting back,” Remus looked at Moody for approval.  
“Makes sense.”  
And Sirius, Tonks and me. We should be on the front line. We should cover everyone else and each other. We have reasons to fight for each other.”  
“And Mundungus?” Moody pointed out.  
“Actually, I’d rather not-““Mundungus should be with you and Kingsley,” Remus said to Moody, “covering you two while you take the offence.”  
Mundungus scowled. He was clearly only there to compensate for something stupid that he’d done. “Fine,” he grumbled.  
“So that’s how I think we should play it,” Remus finished.  
“Sounds alright. Everyone understand?” The room murmured agreements while Sirius yelled his support of the plan. “Shut it, Sirius. Now, my rules. We go by last names, except for Sirius here. When I yell ‘Get out’ it means you drop everything and run. Throw a stunner or something to give yourself enough time to escape. Hestia, Emmeline, don’t stick around to grab more papers, just take what you’ve got and got out. Doesn’t matter if the parchment is ripped or whatever, we can fix that. You do not abandon your partners. You make sure that everyone gets out of the building, and most importantly, if we lose someone and I yell to get out, you get out and leave me and Kingsley to get the body. If you don’t follow those rules, you don’t get to battle again. Am I understood?”  
Everyone added their own version of “yes”.  
“So what now?” Hestia asked.  
“Go home. Get some rest. Meet back here at 2. You have four hours to get your shit together. Use it wisely. Make sure you have your wand, and nothing else. No distractions. I’ll give a few of you the apparition point before we leave. Now, get up, get some rest. Prepare.”  
With that, everyone got up and left Grimmauld Place as quickly as possible. The only ones left were Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Molly, who had remained disconcertingly quiet throughout the meeting. As soon as everyone left she remained silent and busied herself making a pot of tea.  
“Molly,” Tonks began, “are you alright?”  
“Yes,” Molly replied quietly. “Just fine.”  
“That’s not true,” Sirius said, rather rudely. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. What’s going on?”  
“I’m worried,” Molly said, turning around. There were tears welling in her eyes.  
“Molly, we’re going to be fine! Incredible witches and wizards are coming, and-“  
“But you three are about to become parents. If we lose Tonks, we lose the baby. If we lose one of you two,” she said, looking at Remus and Sirius, “the baby loses a father. That’s weird to say, a father, as if there is two. I guess there is two. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”  
Remus smiled. “It is pretty weird. But it works for us. Or it will work. We know it will. And Molly, we’ll be safe, I promise. There’s no way I’m losing my baby, or you, Tonks, and I’m never letting Sirius get away again, okay?”  
Molly nodded and wiped her eyes, turning to Sirius. “I know I’m harsh on you, but losing you was horrible. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sirius. Without any of you.”  
Remus recognised the look in Sirius’ eyes: the look where he was trying not to cry. “Well, Molly, you’ll never have to find out.”

————————————————————

Four hours later found the group back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Mad-Eye in front of them all. He had given Remus, Sirius and Tonks the apparition instructions, trusting that none of them was traitors, and everyone was to side-along with one of them.  
“Okay. Jones, Vance, you go with Sirius. Bill, Fleur, you go with Lupin. Tonks, take Doge, Podmore and Diggle. Kingsley, check the parchment behind me and apparate there yourself. And Mundungus, you’re with me. Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. We all know you’d take any chance to get away so I plan to keep you right under my nose. Alright everyone, clear?”  
“Clear,” the room echoed in unison.  
Remus didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn’t want to be, he forced himself into believing that he wasn’t, but there was more at risk here than his own life. There was Sirius, his baby, Tonks. They mattered more. There was only one thing to do, he supposed. Fight.

————————————————————

They appeared in an empty field. The warehouse in the distance was the only building for kilometres, it was the only thing in sight apart from plains of dry grass. This was the first battle Remus had been in this war. Well, the first group battle. This wasn’t a mission. This was them, infiltrating a warehouse full of the enemy, running in with wands blazing. This wasn’t stepping in, this was starting a fight. And Remus would be damned if they weren’t the ones to end it.  
“Okay,” Moody whispered. “Everyone stay with your partners. Stay hidden in the grass while we make our way over. The wards might be strong, I might have to disable them, but from what we know the real dark magic is inside the warehouse. Listen to my instructions, keep your heads on straight and Godric help me Mundungus would you stop sneezing!”  
“Grass allergy!”  
“I DON’T CARE!” Moody whispered harshly. “Now let’s go.”  
They made their way through the grass stealthily, crouching low as they shuffled across the field. They encountered no wards apart from the anti-apparition ward, because the death eaters are thick as can be and didn’t bother putting any up. Remus was close enough to the warehouse that he could hear voices. Werewolf hearing had its bonuses.  
_‘No one is coming. You can just put the plans up on the walls.’_  
_‘Are you sure?’_  
_‘I’m sure.’_  
_‘But the Dark Lord said-‘_  
_‘Well he’s not here, is he? Just pin them up. Quickly, Malfoy’ll be here soon.’_  
“Stop!” Remus hissed. The group slowed and Moody looked at him irritatedly. “I can hear them.”  
Moody halted immediately. “What’re they saying, Lupin?”  
“They’re pinning the attack plans to the wall right now. Malfoy will be here soon. I think we…” Remus trailed off, knowing it wasn’t his place to instruct the group.“What do you think?” Moody asked surprisingly.  
“We either wait until the attack plans are pinned up, so they’re easier for us to collect, but risk running into Malfoy, or we go now, struggle a bit with collecting the plans, and avoid Malfoy.”  
Moody nodded. “Vance, Jones. Up to you.”  
“Up to us?” Hestia panicked. “Why us?!”  
“Because you’re the ones collecting the plans.”  
Emmeline considered the options for a moment. “If we go in now we still run the risk of running into Malfoy.”  
“So we wait?” Moody waited for confirmation.  
“We wait.” Hestia gave it to him.  
That’s how they ended up sitting in a field for ten minutes while Remus tried to listen in to the warehouse. This would’ve been easy, if not for the constant sneezing.  
“Mundungus! Would you shut up!” Moody hissed.  
“I’m-“ sneeze, “allergic-“ sneeze, “to grass!”  
“Silencio!” Moody whispered, pointing his wand at Mundungus, who was now attempting to shout what came out as silent protests. “I like him better that way,” Moody said contently.  
_‘Okay. It’s done. Anything else you need?’_  
“It’s done!” Remus whispered.  
“Go, go, go!”  
They all started hurrying through the field, Moody grabbing Mundungus by the scruff of the neck to stop him trailing behind. They finally reached the warehouse, and they all pressed their backs up against the wall as they edged closer to the door. They’d planned for this, Remus reminded himself. They had a mission. This was the right thing to do. They just needed to do it without getting killed.  
Seems easy enough, right?  
“On my count,” Moody whispered, edging around the corner. “Three, two, one.”  
BANG.


	2. Sirius: The First Battle, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had horrible writers block, so sorry for the late update. I'm back to uni today, which either means many more updates or less. I'll have two chapters up a week at least.  
> Thanks for joining me in this next part!

BANG.

That noise shook Sirius to his bones. Every loud bang, every bright spell, every single noise sent a jolt through Sirius. This wasn’t like the other battles. There was stuff on the line now. Sirius felt the same way he did during the First War, Harry’s life was on the line then. A child’s life. The same was true now, except it was Tonks’ child, Remus’ child, who he had come to think of as _his_ child. It made everything that much more terrifying.

“DUCK!” Tonks yelled as a green jet of light shot towards Sirius. He just missed it, but it was close, it was too close.

This time he’d be prepared. “ROTATE!” He yelled, shifting so that he was in front of Tonks, so that he was the one who the spells would hit. The death eaters were all young. They’d clearly joined post-First War, because Sirius didn’t recognise a single one of them, and the faces of those who he battled back then would be burnt forever into his mind. These death eaters were trained, however. Someone had taught them how to duel, they knew what they were doing, and that made them a hundred times more dangerous. Voldemort had been careful this time. He’d made sure that his followers were trained to kill. Most of the spells that were thrown around the room were killing curses, all from the death eaters’ wands.

Everything was going well. Well, perhaps not _well_ , but everyone was in position and no one had died. That was a win in times like this.

Sirius glanced at Emmeline and Hestia. They’d collected a lot of parchment, but there was much more on the walls. Bill and Fleur were shielding Emmeline and Hestia, moving with them as they inched to the right. There weren’t many death eaters who tried to escape, they all stayed to fight. Sirius expected the fear of what Voldemort would do to them if they ran was far more than the fear of the battle itself. This meant that Elphias, Dedalus and Sturgis were available for other tasks, and thank Merlin that they were. There were more death eaters than expected, and they seemed more determined to take everyone down than to stop their attack plans being stolen. Luckily, Elphias, Dedalus and Sturgis kept them busy enough that they didn’t noticed Emmeline and Hestia duplicating the more severe attack plans, leaving the death eaters with the impression that they’d only taken the minor ones. They’d cancel the small attacks, and The Order would be ready for the large ones. It was a flawless plan, Sirius thought. What wasn’t so flawless was Dedalus, Sturgis and Elphias’ wand work, but they were surviving, and keeping death eaters at bay, and that’s all that could really be asked of them.

Moody and Kingsley stood against a wall of the warehouse, drawing death eaters away from Hestia and Emmeline. They paralysed and bound a fair few men in black cloaks, but there was a moment where Moody slipped up, where he was covering Kingsley but not himself, and a death eater had his wand raised, ready to strike. Sirius couldn’t get there in time, and he braced himself for Moody’s limp body to fall to the ground, but shockingly Mundungus stepped in front of Moody and yelled “Stupefy!”. The death eater flew to the back of the room, the spell hitting him square in the chest. Mundungus may be a prick, but he sure could stun.

While Kingsley and Moody were taking death eaters down, there was still enough of them to completely surround Remus, Sirius and Tonks. They were throwing every curse that Sirius could think of at the three of them, and Sirius knew that he and the other two were just barely holding on. They needed to get out of there soon, before one of them slipped up. There were too many death eaters for the others to step in and save them.

Moody seemed to read Sirius’ mind. “GET OUT!” He boomed, his voice ricocheting around the concrete room. “NOW!”

Everything was working, they were getting out, Sirius, Remus and Tonks had somehow managed to gather all of their strength and disable the death eaters surrounding them, Bill and Fleur were tirelessly working to do the same, and there were only a few of the other side left; the cowards, the few young cloaked men that were huddled in the corner, wands away.

Moody kicked open the door and halted immediately. The room was too dusty from fallen concrete for Sirius to see what the hold up was, but it soon became clear, in the form of a shriek he knew too well.

“COUSIN!” Bellatrix yelled, storming the building. “I thought I killed you! Imagine my surprise when I realised that I’ve the chance to do it again!”

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Malfoy’s hair wandered in after her, his wand drawn. “Oh, you’re all here,” he drawled. “What a shame. I didn’t feel like killing anyone today.”

“But we’ll do it anyway!” Rodolphus yelled.

“Obviously, Lestrange. That was implied.”

Sirius snorted.

“Funny, is it, cousin? And look! You’re having a baby! And you kept it in the family, too! The child will be a filthy little half blood but at least there’s Black blood from both sides!”  
Sirius took a moment to register what she was saying. She thought it was his baby? Well, it was, but his _biological_ child? Vomit.

“I’m not incestuous, Bella. I’m not _you._ ”

“Oh!” She screamed. “So it’s the werewolf’s! And you thought he _loved_ you! They’ll always leave you, Sirius! Just like we left you!”

“I LEFT YOU!” Sirius yelled. He knew he shouldn’t allow himself to get angry, but he couldn’t stop it once the words came out. “YOU DIDN’T LEAVE ME, I LEFT YOU! ALL OF YOU!”

“And look at how that went! Ickle Regulus is dead! And it’s all your faul-“

“IT IS NOT HIS FAULT!” Remus yelled, surprising all of them.

“What would you know, you filthy creature?!”

“Why are we standing around like this, Bella, when we could be killing them? It would be far more satisfying,” Lucius drawled.

Sirius realised that they’d just been yelling at each other, wands drawn, without anyone throwing a spell. Then he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the rest of The Order, minus Tonks, Remus and himself, inching slowly to surround the death eaters. Moody had thought quickly and designed this. The conversation was a ruse, Sirius realised, and it was going to actually work.

“Can I kill the girl? We don’t need a child of a werewolf in the family-“ Sirius didn’t even bother correcting her, “-Oh please, can I kill the girl?”

“I suppose,” Malfoy sighed. “Now where is everyone else-“

“NOW!” Moody yelled.

Curses flew from every Order member’s wands, knocking every death eater off their feet. “RUN!” Someone yelled, and Sirius listened.

“GET THEM!” He heard Bellatrix scream from inside the warehouse, but they were already gone, running across the field, too far away for any of the curses to hit them.  
“APPARATE!” Moody shouted.

And then they were back inside Grimmauld Place.

Sirius looked around the room to make sure that everyone had made it back. Everyone was there. It went well.

“Thank god,” Remus mumbled.

“She’s hurt,” Hestia gasped. Sirius whipped around to see Emmeline with a gash down her chest.

“Emmeline!” Sirius cried, rushing over to her. It was the same spell that left Lily bleeding out all those years ago, the gash that only Madam Pomfrey could figure out how to heal. “We need Madam Pomfrey,” Sirius said, turning to Moody.  
“I know. I’ll send a patronus.” He busied himself doing so.

Emmeline collapsed, blood streaming out of her chest. “It’s going to be okay, my love, you’re going to be okay…” Sirius heard Hestia whisper. They loved each other, they really did. Which reminded him, he had to check on Remus.

“Remus?” Sirius whispered, trying not to break the tension in the room.

Remus turned around and his face softened instantly. “Sirius.” He leant down and kissed him, deep and slow, they were reminding each other that they were here, they were okay, they were safe.

Sirius realised that Remus was holding the pile of ripped parchment that Emmeline and Hestia had collected. “Come on, we’ll fix that up,” Sirius said, grabbing Remus’ hand. He couldn’t help but glance towards Emmeline.

“She’ll be okay, Sirius. This time we’ll all be okay,” Remus reassured him.

“Hey,” Tonks interrupted, panting. “So Madam Pomfrey’s coming, I just apparated to Hogwarts, well to Hogsmeade, and ran and saw Harry for like point five seconds, he’s doing well, said something about whether we knew anyone called something-Prince? I don’t know, I mainly just grabbed Poppy and left,” she finished, still short of breath.

“Someone Prince?” Sirius asked suspiciously. If his godson was asking something, he had to find out the answer. “No one in our year had the surname Prince, did they Remus?”

Remus shook his head. “Not that I know of. We should floo Harry, the Gryffindor fireplace, tonight or tomorrow.”

“As soon as Emmeline’s better, that’s all I can think about right now,” Tonks said gloomily. Sirius knew that Remus meant only he and Sirius would floo Harry, but her enthusiasm was admirable as always.

“Sounds good, Tonks,” Sirius commented surprisingly maturely. The door slammed as soon as he’d spoken.

“What’s happened?!” Poppy Pomfrey gasped as she rushed into the room, her medical supplies floating ominously behind her. “Who’s hurt?!”

“Emmeline,” Hestia cried, and busied herself explaining to Madam Pomfrey what had happened.

————————————————————

It was a long night. The good thing was that no one was concerned about there being a spy this time, so that was one less thing to worry about. Sirius was on edge anyway, especially after what had happened with Peter. The only new person to The Order was Tonks, and he highly doubted that the mother of his goddamn child would be The Order’s downfall.

Emmeline was resting in a spare room upstairs, Hestia by her side. Sirius had let his head drop to Remus’ shoulder, and Tonks was lying down on Molly.

Everyone filed off to bed, Tonks heading to her place of temporary residence in a room upstairs. Andromeda would visit tomorrow, Emmeline would be okay, and Harry’s biggest worry was someone-Prince. That was a win in Sirius’ book.

Harry, speaking of Harry… “Remus,” Sirius whispered, shaking his fiancee awake. “Remus!”  
“Mhm?”

“It’s midnight. Let’s fire up the floo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all!  
> xxx Gabby


	3. Important PSA

Hey guys,

I'm not doing too well, to be honest. I've been on a bender for the past few days, trying to distract myself, but I'm completely sober now and I feel just as bad. Schools back on and I barely have any time, but I'll do my best to get a chapter up every week. Don't give up on me.

I'm really sorry. I'm trying.

\- Gabby


	4. Update.

This story is not on hiatus, there will be a chapter up over the weekend. Writing will be more frequent after that, I've just gotten a new puppy and I've gone back to college so I've been dealing with that. I haven't abandoned this fic by any means, and I hope you can be patient with me.

Much, much love,  
Gabrielle x

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated!  
> xxx Gabby


End file.
